wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frisbee®
Frisbee is one of the 12 games included in the Wii Sports Resort. The game uses the Wii Remote to play. The player uses the Wii Remote to launch Frisbees. There are two versions of this game: Frisbee Dog, and Frisbee Golf. Frisbee Dog Frisbee''' '''Dog is a game of Frisbee where the player launches their Frisbee to the center of a circle and have a dog catch the Frisbee. The player gets 100 points when the dog catches the frisbee in the purple circle, 50 points if the dog catches the frisbee in the orange circle, and 10 points if the dog catches the frisbee in the green circle. Also, in your first five tries, if you get 400 points or more, for your sixth try, you get a 100-point balloon instead of a 50-point balloon. If you get less than 400 points, you get the 50-point balloon, which is orange. There are 10 tries in total. The last five tries will have a balloon for the player to pop using his or her Frisbee. Frisbee Golf Frisbee Golf is a game that is the same as normal Golf, except with a frisbee. The objective of the game is to throw the frisbee into the target in a few shots as possible. If the frisbee goes out of bounds or into the water hazard, a one-shot penalty is added and the player must take their next shot in the same position. If the player has taken the number of strokes for par times 3 on a hole, the player automatically gives up the course and receives 10, 13 or 16 points and +4, +6, +8 and +10 on his/her overage. It uses the 21 different Golf courses that Golf also uses. The player can also choose whether to play a three-hole game, a nine-hole game, an eighteen-hole game, or the special holes. What is different about Frisbee Golf from the normal Golf is: *Frisbee golf uses the Frisbee to play Golf. *The "hole" is much bigger, increasing the chance of getting Hole in ones. *The driver cannot go as far as a Golf driver, and a Putter cannot go as far as a Golf Putter. There are three different Frisbees to choose from when playing the game: *Driver - Frisbee that can go an average of 180 yards and at a maximum of 300 yards. *Midrange - Frisbee that can go an average of 90 yards and at a maximum of 175 yards. *Putter - Frisbee that can go an average of 30 yards and at a maximum of 75 yards. Trivia * When you are doing the Balloon Challenge in Frisbee Dog, simultaneously press A, B, 1, and 2 to pop all nine of the balloons at once. This trick even works with the 50-point balloons and the 100-point balloons. * If you throw the frisbee way off from the target, the dog will have a disappointed look when the dog brings the frisbee back. Category:Wii Sports Resort